Legacy: The Chronicles of Rogue
by PenWork
Summary: My version of Rogue's life entirely from the beginning and the way I believe it should have went. There are a variety of Rogue romances.
1. Prologue: Birth

****

****

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Marvel (or any other company's) characters, settings or any other quotes, etc that might be used in this fic.**

****

****

Summary: Rogue's life split up into three parts: her childhood, teenage years and adult life, all told by me the way I want it to be. Be sure that most of this is entirely not based upon any version of X-men comic books, cartoons or movies. It's just how I want it to be. 

** =======================================================================**

** PART ONE : CHILDHOOD**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

__

__

_PROLOGUE_

**   
**  
A large manor with a white picket fence and a disarray of white magnolias, was positioned somewhere in the deep South of Mississippi. Within this opulent house, two guests made themselve known.

One, a beautiful red headed woman (probably in her twenties), with blue skin and sharp, almond shaped yellow eyes, leaned back against the white, leather coach. Her black knitted sweater pushed smuggly around her, and she pulled forth from her black jeans a cigarette, somehow pulling quickly forth afterwards a golden lighter.

The woman next to her shuffled her feet almost anxiously, her pale, drawn face was just beginning to wrinkle with age, luxurious raven hair tainted with gray streaks was pulled back into a bun. Thick, black shades were lifted up from her eyes, and dull, pale blue orbs blinked rapidly in relative succession.

She coughed and pulled on her purple shirt, rubbing the back of her leg with a whimsical look, as if she would never see them again.

"And exactly what do ya'll want?" The woman opposite them asked bitterly.

She was a beautiful woman, with long brown hair that came down in thick curls to her waist, and wide, green brown eyes. She was wearing a white dress with laced sleeves, and she was patting a large protruding stomach that didn't seem to fit her small frame.

The man next to her, a dark brown man with thick curly black hair, a button nose and a double chin laughed, revealing white teeth, his t-shirt bulged underneath a muscular frame.

"Don' mind her. She's been real cranky fo' a while now. Ah think sometimes she forgets about good ol' Southern hospitality an' all that," He said humbly.

"Yes, we can tell," The blue woman retorted, blowing out a smoke ring.

The woman opposite her narrowed her eyes and faster than anyone could percieve, the pregnant woman grabbed the cigarette from her mouth, crushed it, and took hold of the blue woman's knitted sweater.

"Didn't yo' ma evah tell ya not to smoke in the prescence of a pregnant woman?" She snarled.

The blue woman snickered and politely removed the tight, gripping hands.

"No, but that's mostly because I've never had one,"

"We're sorry to interrupt Jonathan, we really are. But Raven and me, we have problems we must take care of," Irene stated simply.

The pregnant woman turned to her husband with a scowl before howling at them.

"WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU MEA-AHHHHH!"

She winced and clutched her stomach, breathing hurriedly as several contractions rocketed her stomach.

Johnathan jumped off the sofa and turned towards her, pushing her up so one head rested on one arm of the sofa, and her feet rested on the other.

"Breath, breaaath, breaaath. Call the ambulance!" He shouted towards them.

Raven popped a piece of gum in her mouth and allowed it to pop rudely before getting up.

Irene got up as well, her face was entirely solemn and serious. Raven on the other hand looked overly ecstatic.

"I guess you were right Irene," Raven said grinning and rubbing her crude hands together.

Irene only nodded.

"I don't understand!" Johnathan hissed, turning from his writhering wife to the two women.

"Of course you don't," Raven snapped, grinning widely.

She removed something else from her pocket. Something slim and shining....

BAM!

Johnathan dropped back onto the floor, his brown eyes widened in surprise and his mouth gaped open grotesquelt. Blood leaked profusely from the bullet wound in his forehead and curled lovingly around Raven's boots. The woman scowled in disgust and stepped back, leaving a bloody footprint.

Irene knelt down towards the pregnant woman. Her hands cupped her face and as she pressed her knee against the sofa she bent down and kissed her forehead, nothing but admiration shinned in her blind eyes.

The pregnant woman's eyes widened and she screamed, her hands lifted in agony towards Irene's face, but her hands were too weak to leave a mark.

"AH'LL KILL YA!!! AH'LL KILL YA!!"

Irene ignored her and spoke softly within her ear.

"I am not without sympathy, but you must understand. Your genes, and the genes of your husband, weren't meant for this. Your child will be more powerful than any thing in this Universe. I can't allow either of you to create another abomination as such. I will allow your child to live however, that you can die in peace to know,"

The mother screamed and her arms lashed out around Irene's neck.

"AH'LL KILL YA YA MONSTER! YA MONSTER!!!"

Raven pryed her fingers off and moved towards her feet. A child's scream lit the air and another gunshot was heard.


	2. Chapter One: Magnolia Darkholme

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Marvel (or any other company's) characters, settings or any other quotes, etc that might be used in this fic.  
  
Summary: Rogue's life split up into three parts: her childhood, teenage years and adult life, all told by me the way I want it to be. Be sure that most of this is entirely not based upon any version of X-men comic books, cartoons or movies. It's just how I want it to be.  
  
AU: I SPLIT THE CHAPTERS AND STUPH INTO PARTS, THE CHILDHOOD PART SHOULD BE THE SHORTEST, ONLY ABOUT TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS, ALL OF THE OTHERS I EXPECT TO BE EXTREMELY LONG, SO BARE WITH ME....  
  
PART ONE : CHILDHOOD  
  
CHAPTER ONE : MAGNOLIA DARKHOLME  
  
**"Thirteen tahmes thirteen is....." The girl, the cute age of nine, blinked brown green eyes and twisted her porcelain face and pink lips in comtemplation.  
  
"Oh come on, you know this one," Mystique said firmly, she picked up a brush and began to pull it through the girl's thick, wavy hair, the curls bounced within their pink bow ponytail.  
  
"One-hundred and sixty-nahne!!!" She said happily and clapped her hands together.  
  
Mystique grinned and hugged the small girl giving her a quick peck on the cheeck before getting off the floor and heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Come on Magnolia, come on,"  
  
The child yawned and followed, her green dress and yellow shirt made her look like a small running sunflower in white slippers.  
  
"Mama, why don' Ah go to school lahke everyone else?" She said with a brilliant smile that only a child could create and make seem so sincere.  
  
Mystique smiled warmly back at her.  
  
"I've already told you Magnolia. I have special plans for you. You're a special child, and you need extraordinay upbringing, mentally and physically. Now come on, go hug your Grandma before you go out and play."  
  
Magnolia nodded her head and charged out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
  
"Grandma! Grandma!" She jumped up on the woman's lap.  
  
The wheelchair creaked and the blind woman smiled.  
  
"Have a good time, okay Magnolia?"  
  
"Alright! Ah will!!! Bye Grandmaaa!!!" She kissed her on a wrinkled cheek and hopped down from the silver wheelchair, skipping innocently to the door.  
  
Mystique appeared beside Irene, her face mirrored the doubt within the prophet's eyes.  
  
"Why must this happen? Why can't we stop this?" She choked.  
  
Irene's own eyes glistened and the wheelchair turned away from the door.  
  
"Because she is an innocent, Mystique. She's too beautiful and pure for this world, for the world she's coming too. Her genes have made her so. This will help her see the harshness of the world without destroying her. It will happen sooner or later."  
  
Mystique nodded, her face became a block of ice as she pulled forth a blueprint.  
  
"Ahhhhh, Headquarters, I presume?" Irene asked.  
Mystique smiled.  
  
"Yes, if everything's done as secretively as possible, and with the construction of the museum as a subterfuge, we should have the weaponry, gym and lastly the bedrooms installed by Magnolia's fifteenth birthday. She'll be ready by then?"  
  
Irene closed her eyes and her fingers clutched the arms of the wheelchair.  
  
"I cannot tell what resides in a person's heart Raven, only what actions they will take. I hope she will be ready, there's not much time."  
  
Magnolia clutched the branch and swung herself up. Cody motioned to her from the trunk of the tree, his legs and arm wrapped tighter around it as he climbed clumbsily up.  
  
"Cody! Ya the worst tree climber this way o' Mississippi!" She yelled and swung her legs.  
  
Cody's face turned bright red and he grabbed a branch, scraping his way onto it. Magnolia laughed and fell back. Cody began to scream until he saw her hang upside down by her legs, her face dangled infront of him.  
  
"Cody, Cody, ya so slow," She teased.  
  
"Shutup, skunk," He said with a smirk.  
  
Magnolia stuck out her tongue.  
  
Cody stared at it for a moment, a curious expression shown over his face.  
  
"Magnolia, what if, what if...."  
  
The rest of his words were lost as he leaned closer, softly pressing his lips against hers. It was nice at first, a soft feeling of warmth, and then a strange, horrifying tugging pulled at her from somewhere within....  
  
Cody gasped and squirmed, his face paled, and blue eyes became dimly lit as Magnolia's thirst showed itself. It was a horrible feeling, but oh so wonderful and powerful as well. The feeling of pain mixed with pleasure, and memories of happy times and sad ones, all mixed together into one unspeakable moment....  
Magnolia pulled back and Cody fell back as well, his thoughts tramped about like invaders through her mind.  
  
"Magnolia, were are ya, Skunkhead?" Cody snapped looking about him.  
  
"What happened? What happened?" He yelled.  
  
He jumped off the branch and landed clumbsily on the ground, his legs buckled underneath him from the impact. He was never as graceful as Magnolia, but he had enough stamina to get bruises now and then.  
  
Grumbling he frowned at her stationary form upon the grass. He walked quickly towards her, lifting her off her face and onto her back. But something....something wasn't right....  
  
A beautiful round face, pale and rosy cheeked, with blue eyes staring in horror at nothing, and blonde hair, neatly cut and molded. It was him But where was she?  
  
But, if this is me, who am I?  
  
The memories rushed back, and he wasn't Cody anymore, he was Magnolia, nine years old tomboy, with mama Raven and Grandma Irene, self-taught by grandma and moma and physically trained by moma.  
  
But, she still...wasn't sure.  
  
Magnolia jumped up, her hands pressed against her lips.  
  
I did this? What am I? What am I? I KILLED HIM!  
  
She shook her head in some vague denial and rushed back home, her small feet carrying what innocence she had left.  
  
Mystique's skin rippled, her red hair became short and black, blue rimmed spectacles covered now brown eyes, and her sweater and jeans turned into a gray suit attire.  
  
Tapping the sensor she punched in the numbers, changed her iris for the scan, and then sequentially changed her fingerprints for the second phase of secuirty.  
  
The doors whooshed open and she felt the hum of the mainframes. The work she had to do, the tremendous pounds of work. Languidly she positioned herself in a gray cushion chair infront of one of the titanium mainframes. Long fingers tapped professionally against a transparent, touch sensory keyboard and several bits of code zipped across the LCD screen.  
  
"Gotcha," She said with a devilish grin, stuffing in a CDROM and waiting for the necessary transfer.  
  
"Was tun Sie hier?" From behind her, a secuirty guard had entered, his flashlight grazed her face skeptically.  
  
Mystique narrowed her eyes, the devilish grin was replaced by a harsh frown.  
  
"Wie trauen bitten Sie mich um um dieses? Wissen Sie, wem die Hölle you're, die beschäftigt?" Mystique spat in perfect German.  
  
The guard shuffled nervously back, the flashlight clicked off.  
  
"Kein aber ich war das gerechte Versuchen, meine Arbeit zu erledigen!" He whispered, perspiration eased down his neck.  
  
Mystique cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Wirklich don't geben eine Scheiße über, was Sie versuchten, zu tun. Job oder anders. Wenn Sie mit mir sprechen, wie das wieder ich you're richtig entledigt sicherstellt. Bin ich bildend frei?" She barked.  
  
The security guard nodded and stepped apprehensively back.  
  
"Ja. Sehr."  
  
"Gut, gehen Sie jetzt hinaus."  
  
The guard nodded and quickly walked out.  
  
Mystique smiled and jerked out the disk. Everything was going just as planned.

* * *

Was tun Sie hier? :  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Wie trauen bitten Sie mich um um dieses? Wissen Sie, wem die Hölle you're, die beschäftigt? :  
  
"How dare you ask me this? Do you know who the hell you're dealing with?"  
  
Kein aber ich war das gerechte Versuchen, meine Arbeit zu erledigen:  
  
"No, but I was just trying to do my job!  
  
Wirklich don't geben eine Scheiße über, was Sie versuchten, zu tun. Job oder anders. Wenn Sie mit mir sprechen, wie das wieder ich you're richtig entledigt sicherstellt. Bin ich bildend frei?:  
  
"I really don't give a shit about what you were trying to do. Job or otherwise. If you talk to me like that again I will make sure you're properly disposed of. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
Ja. Sehr:  
  
"Yes.Very."  
  
Gut, gehen Sie jetzt hinaus:  
  
"Good, now get out." 


	3. Chapter Two: Coming of age

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Marvel (or any other company's) characters, settings or any other quotes, etc that might be used in this fic.  
  
Summary: Rogue's life split up into three parts: her childhood, teenage years and adult life, all told by me the way I want it to be. Be sure that most of this is entirely not based upon any version of X-men comic books, cartoons or movies. It's just how I want it to be.  
  
AU: I'M GETTING BORED WITH CHILDHOOD ALREADY, BUT I MUST CONTINUE!!!!  
  
PART ONE : CHILDHOOD  
  
CHAPTER TWO : COMING OF AGE  
**  
Everyone loved Darek Ingell. He was _**sooo**_ obedient, **_sooooo_** cute and **_soooo _**respectful. Personally she thought he was a regular dick. He looked over at her in class, his gray eyes twisted in disgust but interest. She gave him a smirk and flipped him the bird, not caring if the teacher had saw it from across the room.  
  
Ms. Jackson knew better than to talk to her. The child was disturbed, and from the rumors circulating in the small town of Caldecott she was a disturbed **_mutie_**.  
  
Personally, she didn't despise the girl. She had more spirit and brass in her than she had seen in her repetition of obedient students for a while, and in her own small way, she loved her for that. But there was something harsh about the way she stared, something too hungry in those beautiful green-gold eyes of hers. She was too smart for her age, too wise and too old, and each word she spoke trembled with power....Yes, she was powerful this one, in more ways than one.  
  
Magnolia, nicknamed the Rogue by her despised classmates looked up, staring squarely into the teacher's brown eyes with a look that said it all.  
  
_She knows I'm watching her, and she doesn't care.  
_  
Ms. Jackson looked hurriedly back to the book on her desk. There assighnment should be finished by now, but she didn't feel like going on with the regular lesson plan, they could do all they wanted for all she cared at the moment.  
  
_Mama said next year she'd get meh away from this place. We'd go to Los Angeles she said, and Ah'd go to highschool there. Ah'd love it, she told meh.  
_  
Rogue shook her head at the conversation that morning, wondering if her mother caught on with her disappointed nods and enthusiastic "okays." Probably, but she didn't care, she'd fool herself and think she was enthused.  
  
Yeah, she wanted to get the hell out of Caldecott, Mississippi, she wanted to be on the freakin' other side of the USA, but LA wasn't where she was planning to go....  
  
No, she didn't know where she was going, but as soon as she was out of Jr. High she was going somewhere, going to find a way to control her powers....alone if need be, and then she'd return to her Mama and Grandma and embrace them in uncovered arms and kisses....  
  
Darek looked at her once more and Rogue gave him a pestilent glare. He only smiled at her and winked, receiving another little birdie...  
  
Before she left she'd make a menatl note to drain him dry........

* * *

The bell rung, and Rogue didn't have to remind herself of the degredations of middleschool. The lunch lady looked up at her warily and deposited the negligently cooked slop onto her plastic plate, sneaking another look at her in slight realization before shooing her off hurriedly.  
  
As she stepped past the line and into the crowd of tables, she received several glares, all of which were either amused, frightened or on the verge of complete abhorrence.  
  
_I hate you all.  
_  
She finally picked a table. Some secluded, isolated corner of the cafeteria, small and dark, concealed from worried eyes.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
Rogue looked up and sighed, her face twisted into a scowl.  
  
"What the hell do you want Darek?" She scowled.  
  
Darek, a slim, black guy, taller than mostly everyone in his class (and cuter as well) with thick ebony hair casually pulled up into a short ponytale, and round, hazel eyes bright and innocent, sat down across from her, his smirk matching her scowl.  
  
"Ya didn't even ask if ya could sit. Ain't much of the gentlemen say ya are, huh?" Rogue snapped.  
  
He snorted in return.  
  
"Shove it. Now that ain't why Ah came over here." He mused and deposited his heavy bag off his shoulder and onto the floor, searching enthusiastically within the front pockets.  
  
"What the hell are ya gonna do now?"  
  
He smiled, a twinkled in his lovely brown eyes before slipping something towards her, face down across the table.  
  
"I thought this might help you......as it helped me once,"  
  
Rogue flipped over the pamphlet.  
  
_Xavier's Institute for the Gifted and Talented.  
_  
A bald man with sharp eyebrows and a yellow, complex appearing wheelchair, smiled and pointed at the mansion behind him. Rogue noted the streaming yellow words at the bottom with some interest:  
  
_Assisting mutants in need of control and help  
Entirely free; every mutant is applicable for stay  
_  
Rogue snorted and opened the pamphlet, looking at the inside of the mansion with a quirked eyebrow and the methods used to help control mutant powers.  
  
She made a humorous face before flinging back the pamphlet.  
  
"Sounds lahke a load of crap to meh. Prob'bly jus' want ta get some mutants in control Ah bet," She said crudely.  
  
"No-no, Xavier wouldn't do that, he has too many dreams of mutant and human unity to even consider that," Darek protested.  
  
Rogue cocked an eyebrow and then threw up her head and laughed. The cafeteria remained quite for a moment as all eyes stared at her laughing figure.  
  
"Ya expect meh to believe this crap? How the hell do ya know 'bout 'im anyways?" She cackled.  
  
"I went there. For treatment of my own." He whispered.  
  
Rogue stopped laughing. Her eyes widened in wonder.  
  
"Yer a mutie?"  
  
He nodded, a genuine grin of pride that suited his face.  
  
"Yeah. I had my powers going out of control.....just like you. Xavier help me control them, and I came back home in less than a year, only having to will them away,"  
  
"Oh yeah? And if ya a mutie lahke ya say ya is, what can ya do?"  
  
Darek smiled and leaned back.  
  
**_What do you think I can do?  
_**  
Rogue jerked her head up.  
  
"You're a telepath?"  
  
"Shush, quiet down stupid, want me to die do ya? Yeah, I'm a telepath, haven't really gotten into the habit of going into people's mind at free will though, I wouldn't wish such a violation on anyone."  
  
Rogue nodded and quietly picked up the pamphlet, turning it about in her hands.  
  
"Ya think this guy can really help meh?"  
  
Darek smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I just know it."  
  
=========================================  
  
_IM FINISHED!!! And also hungry...... More chapters being uploaded, and then I gotta update THE GAME_


End file.
